King of the Amazons
by rakouta
Summary: so anabeth goes crazy and jason figures why not and percy gets cast away to rot in a pit full of titans wanting to kill his ass romance harem adventure death gore and my favorite brain matter update every 2 weeks this story was originally a PJO story but i got a request from a good friend to add Harry Potter into it so i will but it wont be super mentioned.
1. Chapter 1

The giants and gaea were defeated and the reward ceremony had begun but it was not what anyone was expecting.

Percy's Pov

I'm bowing in front of the gods when Zeus tells us to rise and so we do. Seconds later I hear screams and gods shouting I feel a sharp pain in my back and I see something sticking out of my chest. I look closer and see a blade it was not just any blade it was Annabeth's knife which I thought she dropped in tartarus apparently not.

I turned around to see her being restrained by 3 gods who held her legs and arms as she thrashed around trying to finish me but I knew I was already dead. I saw thanatos standing to the side but when I looked closer it wasn't thanatos it was someone much worse.

It was nyx the primordial I met in tartarus I started to groan and say but someone stopped me when I felt the knife twist and I let out a excruatiating scream I looked around to find Jason looking at me with hate and repulsion.

I was hurt worse by the betrayal then my death. I walked over to Hestia with all my strength left and wrote with my blood the wish I wanted them to grant me. I wanted the thrones of Hestia and hades to be given back and for the rule of gods forbidding them from being with their kids to be annulled then I fell into the hearth and my soul drifted out of my body but nyx flew over and pushed it back in my body then teleported me away from the throne room.

Time skip

I woke up in a black room on a bed with a door in the corner. I try to get up but I feel a sharp pain in my chest and then someone says "well I am so not surprised that you are feeling after pain" I recognize the voice and groan "what do you want Nyx I don't have time for your games".

She came out of the shadows and said "well I didn't like you ticking me so I thought why not take you down here again and let you suffer instead of going to Elysium" I pale and look at her and say "were down here?"

She smirks and says "well where did you meet me before" I paled further and shot up ignoring the pain and ran out the door and saw what I never wanted to see again it was Tartarus.

I ran and ran feeling my pen rattle in my pocket and 3 other things but I didn't stop until I came to brazier that I anna-no I will not talk about her where she sent the message to camp.

I was standing by the brazier panting I remembered the trip it took last time and that was nearly two days now it felt like only hours. I sat down and took out what was in my pocket and saw my pen, a piece of paper and two pills one was black and the other was red.

I looked at the piece of paper and saw that it said "from Hestia, hades, artemis, Athena, Apollo, Zeus, hermes, hera if you eat these they will give you our blessing we hope you are alive seeing as you never came in to the the underworld. If you can send us a sign of life and we shall try to help as much as possible. Love Hestia and the gods"

I was shocked but guessed that down here it would be needed with as many helping hands as possible. I stuffed the pills in my mouth and swallowed. I started to see spots but it then calmed and saw words written in front of me and saw it say.

Artemis: increased speed stealth and senses. Increased control of archery.

Athena: all her knowledge and removed dyslexia and ADHD.

Apollo: foresight in battle and increased control of archery.

Hestia: control of fire to harm or heal, summon food and clothes.

Hades: control of shadows and control of metals and gems.

Zeus: control of air and can fly control of electricity.

Hermes: increased speed to the same of him and increased stealth and senses.

Hera: able to change features and can block people from coming into your mind.

I was shocked by the amount of power I had and to be honest I was glad but now I had to send some sort of sign life. I took my pen and wrote quickly my location and my state of health then a big fucking S.O.S.

I threw it in the fire and then I started to come to terms with that I would have to live here for a while so I uncapped riptide and summoned a black shirt and a pair of combat boots. I then summoned a pair of cargo pants and a black coat with silver vines in them and put it all on and then made my way towards the river phlegathon to get myself something to heal myself with.

I walked and walked seeing some minor monsters and only one got in the way but I finished it quickly and continued walking and sometime later I arrived. I walked forward and went down onto my knees and scooped up some liquid fire in my hands and drank.

I swallowed and I felt my pain disappear so I remembered that all of the rivers were made of some sort of liquid and I could control liquid so I wondered if…

I started to control the water and it was hard it seemed it didn't want to obey but I got it to work and so I pulled a glob of water to flow out of the river and to separate into two blobs and then I started to control them so they started to look like normal swords but then I started to freeze it, it took forever and I was exhausted beyond compare when I was done but I made it work.

I froze them into a normal ice but ice has millions of imperfections so I started to concentrate on taking away the imperfections and that way once done they become stronger than steel. I now had two swords made from the river phlegathon which I thought was amazing cool so I just sat down again and drank.

I started getting my energy back but then I felt the back of my neck tingle so I jumped and saw the minotaur slash at where I used to be I was pissed so I took it out on the minotaur and started to cut and slash with my swords in his flesh making him scream in pain and fall over but he kept screaming in pain even when I wasn't cutting into him so I thought the swords must have some enchantment on it I didn't care but I thought it was cool.

I pulled the minotaur's axe to the side and it shrunk into a small battle axe which I picked up and slammed into his two horns cutting them off and then slamming the blade into his head and killing him. He burst into dust but his horns and axe remained as spoils.

I picked up the horns and the axe and walked back to the brazier and saw two letters, one book and a package that lay on the ground for me and so I started to read the letters that were from the gods on how my two wishes were granted and how my friends were sorry that everything came to this and the package held piece of adamantine that said was the only bars in existence ever and it could be manipulated in to any form by those that have a connection with the sea. The book was about different weapons.

I saw a knife called a wolf tooth karambit and thought that would be cool and so I thought why not make it from the horns and so I used my new swords to make the knives from the horns and then I made 10 throwing knives. Then I thought of the bars becoming black and they did and so I made them in to gauntlets and they wrapped around my arm and hand.

I decided to go to the styx and use the water there to make one of my sheathes and then use the other rivers as my other sheathes for my other weapons.

I woke up the next morning feeling my stomach rumble and so I summoned food but it made me a little tired so I ate and got up. I walked towards the general direction of the styx. I walked and walked but I didn't find it but on my way back I saw three helmets that looked washed up so I ran over and took one and saw that the two were masks so I took all three and walked away with them and then minutes later I saw the river.

I walked up to it and started to concentrate and made water flow out and make it look like a x but then I made it have straps that went around my body so it was on my body and then I froze it and did the same process as the blades.

They had depictions of items from the styx moving in the sheathe. I then made my senses reach out and felt nothing so I turned around but came face to face with Hyperion who then knocked me in to the styx and I knew that if I didn't make it I would dissolve and die.

I started fighting it and saw my mother and other friends stand in front of me but then it disappeared and what replaced it was a beautiful woman who reached out to me and said "just because you bathe in me doesn't mean you get the blessing but as I see what you have gone through I shall give it to you but I will be your anchor and you shall have to do a quest for me do you accept".

I looked at her and nodded then she said "you will have to give hope back to the river" she then disappeared and I started to feel myself dissolve and disappear. I was determined to get back I hoped to get back I wanted to get back and so I started to control the river to propel me up and it pushed against me but then it did as I asked and I shot out with a bang flying straight in to Hyperion.

I jumped back and stood ready drawing my blades and waiting for him to stand. He took a minute but then stood he looked at me in fear and awe. He looked behind me and paled. I looked behind me and saw the river but it was free of objects and the objects had just disappeared and now the water was clear.

I was surprised but heard someone say in the whole of the Greek world probably "finally hope has been restored to the styx" I was shocked but I didn't get time to mull it over because Hyperion ran at me and slashed wildly but not so he would be off guard but only so I had to be on defense. I started to laugh at how easy it was to block everything he threw at me.

I started to push back and slice at his feet but then an idea came to mind of how I could carry out my plan I started to slowly unravel the adamantine and made it slither to his feet and then root itself in the ground and swirl up his legs and root him in place. He screamed in defiance trying but failing to break out of the hold yet he continued.

I walked up to him and said "I never thought you would be stupider than you already are but no you are more stupid than the most idiotic person in the world." I then stabbed him through the heart and took a knife and stabbed him through the skull.

He dissolved and the dust swirled around me and shot straight in to my mouth and down my throat. I started to glow and burn then electricity flashed around us. I screamed until it was over and I felt stronger and lighter. I started to stand up but then the sword on the ground floated and started to speed towards me I was about to block when it flew towards my sword and was absorbed into it and changed into a sword I saw in the book I got which was called a day walker blade.

I looked at it and saw that the blade was yellow but the edges had the frozen fire water to give it the same enchantment as before. I was suspicious of it but then I picked it up and at once one of my sheathe's changed to hold that blade.

I started to stand up but what I saw amazed me it was the woman from before who was watching me. She came forward and took my hand then said "hello Perseus I am the spirit of the styx and I am your anchor which means that you have no mortal point but that also means you belong to me as my husband and man".

I was shocked but thought to myself that I would rather have someone faithful then someone unfaithful. I looked at her and said "I really don't like being forced into this but if I have to I hope that I don't get betrayed because I don't think I could handle that really".

She looked at me then said "well good thing you are the first man I like for obvious reasons" I looked at her strangely but didn't argue knowing it would be hard to win.

I started to walk towards the brazier when I felt her jump on my back and riding me. I looked at her and she just said "well I am not letting my husband out of my sight now am I so lead on".

I continued walking back to the brazier and when I finally arrived I was tired but I had 5 things laying on the ground waiting for me and they were a bag, a piece of paper and three gum sized metal pieces.

I picked up the paper and saw it said "the bag has an unending supply of ambrosia and nectar and has unlimited space. The three pieces of gum are a tent, a forge and an armory. Love Hestia"

I looked at the gum and saw one was silver one was black and one was green so I guessed the green was the tent and I just laid it on the ground and it expanded into a tent and then I laid down the three other pieces on the left and right having the brazier right behind the tent.

I went in the tent and laid the sleeping Styx on the bed and then laid down beside her and falling asleep.

Time skip 6 days

I had been travelling and gathering materials and making my sheathes I had also meet krios who I had absorbed the same and then my sword had changed into a double sided katana and the helmets and masks I had merged with the rams horn mask I got to. So it now looked like a skull that was screaming in pain with two glowing red eyes and I have to say no one has come near me when I had that on.

I made my second sheathe for my swords out of Lethe water and my throwing knives out of Acheron water and my two other knives had Cocytes sheathes. I had started training to get out of here when I started sprinting and then everything became yellow and once I was done running I realized I ran at the speed of light meaning I had taken Hyperions power.

So from then on I had started to realize that I had been stealing the powers of the different titans I meet and also I could use them so I now had control over power, fire, light and constellations which I thought was cool.

I had now made progress in forging weapons and had made my knives have edges of an Olympian silver and stygian iron bled so that if I met werewolves or any other monster I could steal their soul and then use them for other purposes.

I had also progressed in my relationship with Styx to a degree were we would either kiss at times or just sit and enjoy each others time. I still felt wrong being forced into this so I thought if it was possible I would find koios and steal his powers.

I had been making a special blade to use for cut through the Styx curse or blessing that Styx had been helping me with. It was to be made of all the waters in the underworld and then mixed with pit scorpion poison and three pints of draken blood then stirred together and then frozen and then melted into a ingot cast and later on be made into a blade.

I had all the ingredients and was right now making the blade it was going to look like the Zarroc sword in Eragon and the blue gem on the top I got that from drakon hearts apparently if you have that gem on a blade you can then kill Lydian drakons.

I was only fixing the hilt and the sheathe which was to be at my hip seeing as my two knives were at my pectorals and my sheethes for my throwing knives were on my shoulders. When I hear a loud roar and someone shouting "Jackson you have faded my brothers now come out and face me" I knew instantly it was Koios I left the sword to finish when I ran out and saw Koios waiting for me with his longsword planted firm into the ground and a knife to his side that looked awfully like a sacrificial knife.

I stood out to the side and said "come get me" and then jumped away drawing my swords. I heard him run after then I stopped and spun my swords cutting up his chest by surprise and then he screamed non-stop for at least a minute.

He stood up and I jumped at him slashing blocking jumping and rolling it got intense both of us focused on killing each other but I saw him slow-down from his wound I inflicted.

I started slashing his arms and legs making him scream and drop his blade. I stood there and walked forward after the screaming stopped. I saw fear in his eyes I just smiled a devilish smile that promised pain.

I started slashing him into ribbons and mutilating me but after 25 minutes of that he begged me to kill him and so I did I just wanted him to give up early and end it but no he had to be stubborn.

I saw him destroy in to dust then seep into me giving me his knowledge and let me tell you never ever try to take that much knowledge at once. After an hour of screaming my head of I could finally stand and so I walked back to the camp to finish my sword.

I was done with it just in time for Styx to come back and by that time I knew what the old prophecy said "one shall give hope back to the hopeless, he saves the maiden of vowes, he gets deceived by the maiden's lies, knowledge then uncovers the lies"

To say the least I was pissed and so I decided to do what I thought this woman deserved I was going to make her die not forever but I was going to stab her through the heart banishing her to staying in her styx forever.

I picked up the sword and looked at it and it looked exactly like Zarroc's sword and I was happy with it. I got up to see styx standing by the brazier reading a piece of paper.

I sneaked up on her and directed the blade towards her heart through her back and then plunged it threw her and out the other side. I saw blood trickle out onto the blade and out of her mouth.

She looked around and saw me I smiled and said "no more lies maiden" I saw her fear in her eyes but I relished in it I had been backstabbed too much for my liking so this was justice to me.

She dissolved in to gold dust and it all got sucked into the sword along with the blood and then something engraved itself on the blade it said "Vow Breaker" it was fitting considering.

I took the blade and sheathed it and then looked at the paper slip and it said "love you hope you survive until we can get you out love father" I smiled and then went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Nico's Pov

I have been packing for days but I always have to unpack due to someone stopping me but now I finally have everything I need and so I am now running towards entrance of Tartarus to find Percy.

I'm only meters away when my father steps in front of me but I just jump over him making me fall in to the pit. I scream and then I black out but what only feels like second later do I wake up and I see a face I never wanted to see again the man me and Thalia killed and sent down here it was Oceanus.

Percy's Pov

I woke up and started to make my bow and arrows and so I started to summon all the waters of the pit to me and what did I get was millions of pints of blood and one gallon of every underworld river.

I started to combine it into one blob but then I saw monsters coming towards me so I just killed them and sucked up their souls into my blades and used the essence in my bow. I was glad because I now had 3 pit scorpions venom sacks and one chimera stinger and so I threw it all into the mix and made it compress and swirl until I had a bow shape but not any bow I had the bow from Immortals but it was red and it was glowing with souls and many other things.

I started to decompress it but it started to go haywire so I compressed it back and then I froze it and instead of it becoming the normal bow when I picked it up it became a tattoo which burned into my fore arm and the tattoo looked just like a bow.

I pressed the tattoo and out came the bow into my hand. I took a stance and drew back the sting and out of nowhere came a sting arrow head with poison dripping from it and the river water making up the shaft and feathers.

I fired and saw it shoo exactly where I had meant it to go so I thought it worked and let go of it and it just disappeared again and back was the tattoo. I walked to the brazier and saw a note "nico has jumped down please find him"

I was annoyed that he jumped down but nonetheless I started my trek through tartarus only minor monsters attacked and that just annoyed me. I looked around and saw glass and stones everywhere but also clouds of blood and body pieces everywhere too.

I started towards where arena was when I heard monsters screaming and cheering from the stands but also Perses was shouting "and now people I have had my brother and his wife collect a son of hades for you so here he is"

I ran and in seconds I was there thanks to light speed running. I saw Tethys guarding the entrance and so I just surprised her with my new sword going through her heart in the speed of light and then disintegrating and going into me giving me millions more amounts of control over water.

I run in and get stopped by the nemean lion who attacks me but thanks to my new sword I can cut through his fur. So with one swing he was dead and I had a pelt by my side and 4 giant teeth. I take it and put it in my bag.

I keep running until I see Perses screaming at monsters to stop me but no I just kill them and walk in to the arena seeing kampe attacking nico I got enraged and light traveled to kampe and cut her heads of and took her swords from her and stuck them up her ass killing her fast.

I saw nico look at me in disbelief and then I turned around and he saw my face and he became more shocked. I smiled and said to the stands "I am the killer and heir of tethys, hyperion, krios and koios now come get me titans"

Perses and oceanus stood shocked but I didn't care but then something flew at me. I saw it was a sword that Tethys was holding when I killed her. I took it and it changed form into a pair of combat boots with two holes in the bottom that shot out water.

I smiled and put them on and then concentrated on making the water shoot out and seconds later I was flying but I was able to make hurricanes and many other water related weathers through them.

Oceanus was enraged and sprang at me but I just speed traveled and cut him in half with my vow breaker and when perses saw the blade he paled drastically. I smiled and said "what perses you recognize this blade well good because this is what you think it is" he paled further.

"this is the second blade to be made that can break through the curse of Achilles and I made it through killing the styx and soaking her essence and blood in it so now it is the strongest blade in existence and the blade that shall kill you"

He paled further until regaining his dignity and charging at me. He swung to the left but I just blocked and he continued his brigade of slashes and cuts but none hit me and if they did they just bounced off.

I started to get tired by all my fighting and running today so I was trying to end it fast but he didn't give an inch so I decided it was time I threw my blade in the air distracting him and then I drew my double sided katana and slashed open perses gut and then cutting his arms of.

Only a second later the blade i threw in the air comes down and pierces his head and goes down to his nuts. I winced and then looked towards the flying trident coming towards me.

I feel Perses and Oceanus essence enter me then a spear and a trident fly towards me one was the spear Hitler had called the spear of destiny making anyone wielding it impossible to be controlled by the fates and then my adamantine merged with the trident but only two holes opened in the palms which when I focused shot water out of it. I felt the spear shrink into the size of a pen and then merge with riptide in my pocket.

I heard someone standing and coffing so I turned and saw Nico walk towards me but I caught him and then said "yo man not the best idea to come here" he smiled and the passed out. I half-smiled and then shadow traveled back to the tent but I thought that now that no monsters were left I could move the brazier and all my other stuff there so I spent the whole of three hours moving everything and luckily no one attacked me.

I put the brazier in to the middle of the arena and then I looked around the whole arena to find millions of rooms and thousands of cells. There were 6 really nice looking rooms and then 3 forges with millions of bars of metal and under the arena I found two monsters thought to be dead it was the two missing hundred handed ones.

They were grateful for me saving them so they said they would make anything I wanted so I asked for a suit of armor as light as a feather and a weapon matching a weapon of power from the big three. They did as I asked and made an armor that looked like the armor from skyrim called nightingale and a gun that can morph into any gun and shoots pure bolts of powers.

My two pieces of armor molded with the armor to be implemented by the armor I had from the nightingale. Nico woke up three days after I had gotten my armor and I gave him 5 things.

One was the two swords of kampe the other was the pelt of the nemean lion the third was a nightingale armor with the pelt in it as the whole upper body. Fourth was the same kind of bow I had and fifth was the spear of destiny and riptide seeing as both were the same.

He tried to protest but I said I already had millions of weapons he finally agreed but it took time for him to agree. We spent the majority of our time training and me learning to control my abilities.

When I recapped on the abilities and weapons I had it was a lot

Dual sided katana, day walker blade, Minotaur axe, 10 throwing knives, two knives, Immortals bow, Vow breaker, pure gun, water shooter hands and water shooters feet. My powers were Destruction, light, power, fire, air, shadows, intelligence, constellations, summoning food and clothes, water, feature changing and foresight.

My armor were nightingale armor, water shooter gauntlets and boots styx's blessing. I used all my powers and weapons to train with and in the end I had mastered everything to a degree where I just had to have the slightest notion of destroying something and I would.

I also enchanted my weapons to become tattoos except my knives and hrowing knives so now I needn't have my sheeth's anymore. I had used that water and the other monster items I had found here such as a chimera poison sack two chimera thorns three sacks of pit scorpion poison and 3 vials of kampes sword poison.

I had used all that to make a bow and then I sent them wrapped in styx water to the camp where I had a letter attached to it that said the specific powers of the bow and who it was for.

And so me and nico had both decided that now after a month of being in the arena we would track down the remaining titans and kill them seeing as I somehow could steal their powers and make them fade.

Artemis's Pov

I was called to a meeting on Olympus about Perseus and I was actually interested of what it was so I came early but everyone was already there so we started and my father explained how Hermes cabin had gotten a parcel with a letter attached to her and the gods wished for me to be here when opening it and so I went over to Hermes and took the parcel. I saw the letter and it read on the front "artemis" I opened it and read aloud.

"now I know you might hate me but this is a gift for saving me before now this is a bow from the five rivers of the underworld and my making so it might be bad anyway it is enchanted to make the arrows itself with either these two poisons on it (1) Pit scorpion poison (2) Kampe's blades poison (really hard to get) it is ethereal and will never brake it will also change color to your liking your friend –Percy Jackson"

I opened the package and saw a bow that was swirling with heads of souls and many other designs and I must say it was absolutely ethereal like he said. I tried pulling the string back and sure enough an arrow was made from the waters of the underworld but also it had an arrow head made from a chimera spike and it was carved into a hunting broad head but it was dripping with poison.

I turned and shot the target I just made and it was perfectly balanced and shoots amazingly but it was extremely dangerous and that Perseus made it is scary. I then thought of it as silver colored with vines and roots growing on it and what I saw took my breath away it was like I wanted it but the vines and roots were real but they were only a half of an inch thick and high.

When I looked up again all gods were staring at me with shock showing on their faces and just then Apollo and Hephestus said together "I want one now please say to him to make one" they looked at each other and laughed. I just muttered under my breath about boys being stupid.

I said "well if that is all I would like to go now" of course my father had to but in and say "no that bow is not allowed out of here it is to powerful" I shot him a look that said do that and I kill you and rip you genitals off.

He got it but then I dropped the bow because something burned my forearm the bow disappeared and shot in to where it hurt and then it stopped. I looked at my fore arm and saw a tattoo of a half moon and an arrow through it to show it was my bow.

Now Poseidon and father had to restrain Apollo and Hephestus from running at me and ripping my fore arm off to get the bow. Then I saw the other side of the paper and read it aloud "I returned hope to the styx and also killed her for betraying me so sorry hope you're not mad but she helped me make the weapon to kill her funny right"

I looked up and saw all the faces of every god were filled with shock and all jaws were on the ground. I laughed and said bye then flashed away and went to my hunters and wrangled them up and said "my hunters this is a gift from Perseus it is one of the most extremely dangerous bows in the godly world it could definitely rival a big three weapon"

I pulled the bow out and showed them and all the hunters were drooling at it then I drew the string and an arrow was on and then I thought that it would be nice to have more arrows on it and so 9 more arrows were on it and perfectly placed so I could shoot elegantly and straight where I wanted to.

I shot every bullseye we had that was 300ft away from us. I looked back and saw every hunter drooling with their mouth open wide in shock. I let Thalia test the bow which the other hunters glare at her and she thought it was perfect her which was weird because we have different preferences but then I thought it might automatically adjust to what they think is best.

So after hours of the hunters testing the blade I finally was in my tent sitting down righting a letter for Perseus and so I made it say my thanks and that if possible I would like some hunting knives too but I would also like to know what else was used to make the bow.

I then flashed to camp and sacrificed the letter into the Hermes brazier.

Nico's Pov

Me and Percy had now trained in our powers and become masters in them but for Percy it was harder. He had made a bow for Artemis when I asked if he could make the same thing for me but in sword form so I could use it instead of my stygian one which paled in comparison to the bow Percy had made for me.

So after we had gathered what I wanted for the sword Percy set out to make it which only took a minute but it took a lot of power. We used Kampe poison from my blades, my first stygian sword, three Lydian drakon teeth, hydra venom and gryphon wings and when he came back he had a blade that looked like the Skyrim cursed sword and I loved it.

Percy's Pov

I had now made the two hunting knives for Artemis and then I also wrote down the ingredients needed and that only sons of Poseidon or Poseidon could make them.

I also made myself a upgraded version of my bow and gathered venom from the first hydra and many many other venoms and then I made millions fo different arrow heads and melded it all together in my bow to make it have all the cool venoms and much other stuff.

Now me and Nico were thinking of capturing monsters and then harvesting materials needed for making an armory of weapons that then later on could be taken to camp and used.

We were about to go when I heard 4 voices speaking and I could easily make out who they were and all of them were walking towards the arena the voices were of Iapetus, Prometheus, Lelantos and Mnemosyne I decided on taking them out quickly so I moved fast and decapitated all but two and when I looked I saw that Prometheus and Lelantos were dead.

I was starting to see a bow and a then the bow exploded into dust and all of it got sucked up into me and also all the other dust of Prometheus and Lelantos got sucked up to and so I now had power over forethought, air and the hunt.

I saw that Mnemosyne was still stund so I cut her in half and absorbed her essence to getting power over memory. Then Ieapetus attacked and said "bob really Jackson really that was the best you could do" then he started jabbing at me at the speed of light and which I am glad to say I could block.

I kept going until I saw Nico creep up on Ieapetus and stick his sword through his back severing the spinal kord and making me decapitate him but all in all I was only afraid of meeting kronos down here. The dust again floated towards me and I felt the powers of Craftsmanship, mortality, pain and violent deaths flow through me.

I then spent an hour being sick and wretching because of the super boost of power and also I felt wings break through my back and my armor immediately accomadated for my new wings.

They were phoenix wings but black and burning in some places with red fire but they also could retract into my body but it hurt at first but then later it worked out.

I had now taken out all the remaining male titans and only 3 women remained not faded and 1 male was left and I had beaten him before. I was going to train with my new powers and I wondered if it was possible for me to be immortal with all the powers I had.

I took out my sword and cut myself to see normal human blood appear but only it wasn't just human blood it was silver and gold to but it was definetly not completely demigodly anymore.

I was very tired so I went to bed and focused on not having any dreams but unluckily I had to have a dream about Artemis getting the new blades.

Artemis's Pov

I was called to a meeting again and when I reached there I saw two knives wrapped in styx water. I walked up to it and found 3 letters wrapped around the blades and the blades were amazing and exactly the same as the other weapon was.

I took the letters and knives to my throne and read aloud. "I have made these also the bow is also made of this. It is made of blood from monsters, monster dust, five rivers waters, and other monster drops only sons of Poseidon can make them and Poseidon can as well but I have made more so it would work better for me.

I have also made all but 4 titans fade down here but that is a story for another time. I would like for you to let me perform a sacrifice to get nico out of here and also these other letters are for my father on how to make the weapons and also to be able to pass it on to his other sons"

I threw the letters to Poseidon and when he opened them and read it his eyes grew to that of saucers. He then folded the letter up and put it in his pocket but the other he threw to Hestia who took it and opened it again.

Her mouth opened and said "the prophecy was fulfilled oh my this is not good for young Perseus" she looked to Hera and said "sister have you been having romantic feelings for someone else or not and please do not lie this is serious"

She looked scared but then tried to flash away but Poseidon put his trident at her throat and grabbed her wrist and stared into her eyes with defiance. She got a scared look on her face but then said in a low voice "yes I have" we all looked at her and Zeus just stared in disbelief.

Hestia then said "who" Hera paled and struggled against Poseidon and said "let me go you can't do this please" we all were starting to get worried. Hestia then said something she had only threatened with once and we never wanted to hear it again.

"Sister I will ask again who and if you do not answer I will take away your hope forever diminishing your sanity and then making you murder yourself" Hera stiffened and looked at her sister in absolute terror for her life.

She squeaked something but I heard and gasped. All eyes turned to me and I just said "she said Perseus" we all looked at her with shock but then Hestia sighed and said "there was a prophecy of old that said"

One whose heart has been torn out by love, shall be thrown from above, into a pit full of damned ones, after completing the impossible and returning hope, shall the titans fade and be given a new heir to rule their old domains, the queen shall follow her followers for the man that she loves in a battle for forbidden love.

We all looked at Hera shocked but then the letter Hestia had in her hand became enlarged and on it said "I have taken the powers of 11 titans and now there are only kronos and the three last titanesses left and if Zeus see's this say hi from me" we all looked at Zeus and saw unbridled rage towards Perseus.

Percy's Pov

Well now that was fun seeing uncles rage clearly displayed but I had my experiment to do. I got out of bed fixed all my clothes and brushed my teeth. After I was done I walked out to do my last sword making made like I made my bow but with these ingredients.

The bones, brain, skin and poison of the python, the minotaur's axe, the three gorgons heads, 10 nemean lion skins, 30 teeth of the first hydra, scylla's heads, 3 charybdis teeth, a feather of typhon, the heart of Orthrus, three manticore tails, heart, skin and venom of the lerneaon hydra, calydonian boar tusks, Arion's heart (didn't die he regenerates so fast that he can never die), Alicorn wings, heart of a Lydian drakon, the still beating heart of Uranus, the last bowl of time sand from Chronos, double sided katana, day walker blade and Draco's heart.

When I had finally gotten the materials and then was going to make the sword I thought it would be cool if I could channel my power into it so I did but it felt like it left me but was still there but stronger somehow.

I started making the blade knowing know I only had two swords, one bow, one gun, two knives, ten throwing knives and then water jets. When I finally had the blade made I imagined my blade in some form like the Zorrac blade and what came out was a black blade a golden hilt and pommel with a blood red gem with veins in it that was pumping.

The blade also had a black glimmer in it but also the edges of the blade were a greenish black and from what I could guess all the poisons I gathered were mixed together and put on the edges.

I then sent a pulse of my power into the blade and it lit up in flames but the flames were a mixture of red, blue, green, violet, orange and some explosions bursted with the fire.

I was impressed and then pulled out my other blade and put them next to each other and then the black sword sucked the red one in to itself but seconds later the sword plopped out again but now it looked like the other one but exactly the same as it did before but now it glittered and had greenish tinge to the edges plus there were blue veins in the gem.

I picked the blades up and felt a power surge out of me and then back in and when I looked down I saw my blades were now in my fore arms one for each fore arm. I figured it must be the loss of power when I don't hold them. It felt like they were a part of me like my very own symbol of power.

I started to walk but I only took one step before I promptly fell unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up after what felt like seconds but actually was 3 hours and what do I see as I wake up oh yeah I see a very annoyed Nico.

I try to get up but got stopped and pushed back down by Nico. He looked at me then sighed and said "3 hours don't do another creation that powerful again" I smiled and nodded.

I summoned my blade I made and then used my powers power to determine the sword abilities. It could make 3 snakes the size of half of the python, it could control air and all things that came from the sky, glow with the power of light and blind my enemy, python, hydra, chimera and gorgons poison poisoned edges and could sever somebodies soul and make it destroy itself and not go to the underworld. The edges were sharper than anything in the world thanks to the teeth from all the monsters.

I put it back in my fore arm and then summoned my other and it had nearly the same capabilities as before but now with the poisoned edges and air control which was good and also calming knowing I could rely on having one of my swords flying around guarding my back seeing as I can see a full 360 degrees because of my light powers.

I got up out of bed then walked over to my door and walked out to see a basket on the ground where it had a letter and a blanket over it but I could see something shuffling and rolling around. I took the letter and read.

"I give you my son for besting me he is a combonation of me and Python raise him well" I looked at the dragon and saw it was a serpent with small wings on the back. But also the tail end and top of the back was fur and it was black fur but the sides and belly were scales and they were black but in between the scales you could see red glowing.

The head was the head of a snake but with horns on the back and the horns were mostly sticking close to the back in curve wise but the tips pointing up. He had two giant razor sharp teeth at the front and his eyes were poisonus yellow but I knew it would be a friend and companion later on.

I took him into the room and summoned food for it and then it flew out fast as a viper and took a hunk of meat to eat. I saw that it was amazingly strong and would be great in a fight but soon it would be able to be rode by me hopefully.

I was glad for now I had a new companion with me on my journeys. I was getting ready to sacrifice the soul of the python, the first hydra, Draco and Orthrus to get Nico out so I went to Nico and knocked him out and pulled him towards the brazier and used my adamantium to tie him up.

I started to speak in Greek saying "lord Tartarus I wish for a way out of this pit and to return my friends soul and body. I sacrifice these four souls for you to do as you wish with and in return you grant me passage to the surface through this fire for a body and soul"

I started to see the fire explode in blue and red but then a swirling portal appeared and so I didn't dawdle I took Nico and untied him and then said to him that I was sorry then threw him through the portal and then turned around walking away.

I ran to the cave where it was said to house Phoebe titaness of pain and intelligence and Themis titaness of law and customs. I ran in and saw them having a lesbian sex time grinding their pussies together and kneeding each others breasts.

I just took out my bow and shot Phoebe through the head and then when I saw Themis looking at me I grinned maniacally and then shot her through her eyes. I went up to their dust covered sheets and then the dust collected and surged into my mouth and then I felt the most excruatiating pain ever and blacked out.

I woke up and stood up to see a pair of scales with a heart on it and a pair of nunchaku one was black and the other white. I walked over and grabbed the nunchaku and made them hang from the side of my hips and then the scale disappeared and transformed into a cane sword with the jewel on the top being a heart that was beating.

I picked the cane up and then walked out with the cane but now I was happy about one thing and that was that I knew were kronos was and I knew how to kill him and enrage him in the best way.

I was thinking about the powers I gained and realized I was now king of the skies having Uranus heart and control over the north, west, south and east. Once I killed kronos I could finally use the time sand I put into my sword.

I decided to raise my dragon first and then attack kronos and after that I would try to escape and leave this place.

Time Skip 2 Months

I had gotten 63 angry messages from Nico and I have to say his choice of words were unbelievable. I was glad that I had waited to let my buddy grow and under that time I realized that I had so many more powers that I didn't know about.

To summarize my powers then I would have these. Artemis: increased speed stealth and senses. Increased control of archery. Athena: all her knowledge and removed dyslexia and ADHD. Apollo: foresight in battle and increased control of archery. Hestia: control of fire to harm or heal, summon food and clothes. Hades: control of shadows and control of metals and gems. Zeus: control of air and can fly control of electricity. Hermes: increased speed to the same of him and increased stealth and senses. Hera: able to change features and can block people from coming into your mind. Power over Powers, light, pain X2, memories, mortality, destruction, ocean X2, intelligence X2, fire, air, foresight X2, hunt, violent death, law, customs, stars,craftsmanship, constellations, and sight.

It is a giant list but compared to what his bow and sword could do they were next to nothing. His sword had the same powers as before but he wasn't as adapted to his powers power before so now he could see the entirety of its abilities.

It could make a head of Scylla and make it shoot out like a whip and follow you around snapping at you and if you cut it off 2 new heads grew out. Sever someone's soul from their body and then destroy it. Control air, water, fire and shadows. Can make the mini pythons cut itself into pieces and multiply but it became smaller every time it did. Sucks up souls and monster dust and uses them as a boost for Uranus heart in the jewel.

The bow just have millions of arrow modes and billions of poisons to use which all in all results in a variety of ways to kill your opponent. Because of my power over mortality I became immortal but it took time so now I am the god over all those powers minus the blessings.

The fates had a fit when they had to come down here and give me my domains and then also had to give me dragons as one of my sacred animals. They also gave me the title as god of heroes which I liked because now I could be with any group I wanted.

I also got camp Olympus as my new domain and the Amazons bases were also included as a sorry present for my life or whatever. I was happy now I could do what I wanted to do but Zeus would have a fit when he realized I was 3 times stronger than him.

I had my dragon I called Midnight considering he was black and red with black horns and shot black fire with black red wings so I thought it was sort of appropriate.

Midnight asked me "yo perce where is kronos anyway you said we would be attacking him sometime today and that we were only a couple minutes away" I smiled and said "the cave of heroes" that stopped the dragon midflight and said "he is crazy and you are even crazier for going there.

I laughed and said that I knew and then I saw the cave and hopped of him and walked towards the entrance and made midnight become a gem on both of my gauntlets so they could shoot fire.

I went in and saw a sphinx standing to the side and when it saw me it stopped me and said "There is a story that a man and not a man

Saw and did not see a bird and not a bird

Perched on a branch and not a branch

And hit him and did not hit him with a rock and not a rock."

I have only heard of one thing that is a man but not a man and that is a Eunuch(castrated man) and a bird that isn't a bird is a bat and the rest is simple so I say the answer.

A eunuch who did not see well saw a bat perched on a reed and threw a pumice stone at him which missed.

The sphinx then said "What belongs to you but others use it more than you do?" I smiled that one was easy so I said "my name" that is when the sphinx stepped aside and I continued on to see a man standing waiting with his blade out and then he attacked I grabbed my blades and parried but then I heard him say.

"I am what you can never do I am the battles defiance but I must bow to survive what do you do" I understood but I didn't want it to be like this so I attacked harder and faster and got him down to one knee and attacked him over and over but in the end I saw that I had too when he had gone down 3 times but gotten up stronger then the last time. I stopped myself and backed off and said "I yield that is what I do" he smiled and backed off and then I continued walking until I saw a room filled with torches and saw kronos body but as quick as I took a step he jumped up and the area we were in changed to a arena.

He smiled and said "well well if it isn't my favorite nephew I hope Annabeth's betrayal wasn't too much" I gritted my teeth but then remembered what I learned only months ago.

"Hey kronos weren't you a mamma's boy well this will definetly get you pissed, I cut her up like your sons did you but I had the dignity to at least finish her before cutting her body to bits" he got so enraged that he attacked at once.

He slashed and slashed but I was evenly matched to him. I started to push him back and slash at his trying to break it or make him drop it but alas nothing worked I jabbed and slashed and continued the swords vs scythe was going strong and both weren't going an inch but then I got cut but I knew how that was possible seeing as that blade was the first blade forged possible of cutting through the blessing.

He got cut as well and I just smiled and went into light speed slashing my blades but yes it didn't work so I pushed of and ran around making me a blur trying to double then triple my speed and I was successful and when I cut off to slash at kronos he stopped my attack as if it was nothing and then redirected the attack at his legs so only his thighs would get nicked by the blade.

I continued my assault and then slashed all over seeing my chances dwindle but then I started taunting about how I had killed all his sisters and brothers and how I had stolen their powers and made them fade. He got angrier and angrier and in the end I saw three holes in his defense and took the chances and struck with my sword at his heard left lung and groin and when I landed my blow on his groin the blade sunk through and went all the way through cutting his dick off and he was just now screaming so I amplified the pain and he shrieked so loud the ground shattered. I couldn't take the sound anymore and cut his head in half and when I did blood and brain matter exploded out smearing me and the ground with bloody chunks of brains.

His body became dust and so then seconds later the dust swirled into my body and I felt time fall under my control. I felt my sword hum and then I heard a door open and I went through to see a ball of light and when I picked it up my powers domain said it was called "souls heart" it then flowed into my body and I felt my hand start to buss and when I looked down I saw that small lines were starting to come out of it and then they grew up to my shoulder swirling and curling around my arm they looked like flowing mercury but with a blue tint in the silver.

I felt the control over time and a new domain come in my control and I now knew that I had gotten the control over a person's soul weapon meaning that the weapon made of a person's soul.


	4. Chapter 4

I was ecstatic knowing that I was the first person to get this domain and power and then the lines retracted into my hand and then I felt myself in tune with weapons.

I was teleported away to the arena where I found myself in the forge and so I went to get my bag and all my other stuff. So after ten minutes of packing all the metals that turned into chrome at my touch and put them in my bag did I decide I didn't want to leave this place so I started to take out all the metal and control it like I did with hades blessing but no it felt exactly like controlling my adamantium so I made it make a net and lifted the whole building and then two more seconds and I decided that I would want my specialty weapons to be easily accessible for me so I made a bag with 7 pockets then I made the five rivers flow into the bag at least 6 million gallons worth and then 90 tons of monster essence and 10 billion gallons of monster blood which made all the blood in the air disappear. I then put the bag in my other bag.

I then made the net fly me up to the entrance to Tartarus and whilst doing so I sacrificed all my souls I had gathered to let me out and all my other things to go with me.

I was lucky because just when I finished the sacrifice did I come through the entrance and literally made the furies shit themselves out of fear. I made a hole through the roof so that I could get out because it would be hard to get this thing out of here and then I thanked Hades for letting me exit and enter his domain as I wish.

I start my flight towards Olympus and retract my net because now I have air so I can make the arena fly towards the city. It took me couple hours at most to get there but when I did I connected the arena to the walkway and then I saw a giant greeting party of every god in full battle armor standing ready. I smiled and decided that I would make a show out of this.

I made Midnight fly out of the arena and then I flew up with my phoenix wings making everyone get ready. After that I made Midnight make a tube with his body shielding me from sight and then I dropped from the tube and I had normal clothes on and then I hit the ground with one knee down and a fist planted in the ground. I stood up and when they saw it was me they still attacked but only the minor gods, Ares and Zeus did but I just got pissed so I decided it was time for some fun I stopped time and then made all the gods running at me stand in a circle facing each other and then I unfroze time seeing at least one hundred gods slam into each other.

I made my aura block disappear and when they felt my power they all backed away and ran away leaving the Olympian gods only. I smiled and said "hey guys long time no see, Zeus if you attack me again I will cut you balls of and feed them to midnight same goes for you Ares. And then I pointed at the dragon above me flying around in circles.

I saw 4 girls staring at me with love in their eyes but I ignored it. What shocked me though was that it was Hera, Athena, Artemis and Aphrodite but I wasn't surprised about Aphrodite.

I then said "well it is totally good to see you but being the god of so many domains kind off takes a toll on you so I am going to my domain and making my castle and oh Zeusy your father left me a wonderful gift with his domain so see ya"

I then made the arena fly away towards the Amazons headquarters and jumped on it as it flew away. It must have taken me an hour for me to reach there but then I made the metals I had which I had decided to call Solerian chrome become a net again but then it started making the net have no holes and in the end I enchanted the metals to be able to hold anything. It started to gather all of the arena and then shrunk the bag down once the whole arena was inside.

I walked to the front door and saw a closed sign so I knocked and then a girl came and opened and said "well can I help you sir" I smiled and said "yes I would like to talk to Hylla and Kinzie my names Percy Jackson"

She looked at me then motioned me in and so I ran at light speed down the stairs and into the throne room and saw Hylla listening to some music and sharpening her sword. I walked up to her and waved my hand in front of her face and then when she didn't respond I knocked on the top of her head.

She looked up angrily but then she looked at me in amazement and after that happiness. I smiled and then she took out her ear buds and said "so you made it out" I smiled and then said "well I became a god because of it so you know…"

She looked shocked then said "domains now" I smiled and rattled them all of to her. She was so shocked that I had to help her from the ground where she fell off her throne. I laughed and she glared at me then I told her my tale and then asked if I could build my castle here for my own reasons.

She nodded and then lead me to a nearly empty part of the giant room and so I took out my bag and it grew and so out came the arena and it plopped down and then the other bag came out and millions and I mean millions of bars came out and plated the arena and then made an amphitheatre rivaling the one in Athens.

It also dug down into the ground and then hollowed out 10 rooms and two were armories with any sort of weapon you could want. It also made no sense when water started making the ground grow grass and also trees.

In the end there were lakes going around everywhere and bridges going over them. The water wasn't water it was a mixture of the five rivers and all of it was replenishing from the original source if they were used for some purposes.

The trees and grass including all the bridges and waters glows was making the place look like a paradise but that wasn't all because the arena was newly made with many new rooms and all were nice rooms and 5 armories 3 forges and two offices.

The amphitheatre was for the fun times and all of the amazons were allowed to be there and the arena was also a place where all where allowed but the house was off limits and if you just wanted to take a walk then you could because the whole place was 10 miles times 10 miles in a cube fashion and there was just an endless amount of room that was going to be used later on for other purposes.

When he was satisfied he looked back to see all the amazons where standing and staring at the place wide eyed and slack jawed. I then said "welcome amazons to a new place to train and have fun but also relax so you're welcome"

They all looked at him then ran to the parks and building but I made the edges were the water meet the edges have a super strong invisible air shield. So when I then turned and walked to my house did I see three eager goddesses all looking at him with love and adoration but one was more defiant and he saw it was Hera so he decided that it was not wrong to invite the patron of this place for tea.

He invited the three girls to some food and tea and they just nodded and followed him down the chrome plated steps that had made the chrome soft like a carpet and nice to walk on. Then when coming down to the first door they came in to a giant living room and kitchen with a bunch of glass on one wall where there was water on the other side with fishes and sharks and many other sea animals were swimming.

The room had a Brazillian Rosewood counters and tables with black satin chairs with cumfy pillows inbeded in them and the floor was small colored stones that looked like moving waves and there was also a giant flat screen tv and a giant u sofa to sit in. all in all the room was amazingly beautiful and was really well thought out.

All the goddesses gasped at the sight but then were beckoned to sit in the couch and so they did. I asked what they wanted and they said tea so I made histories most amazing tea Tieguanyin tea. I also summoned double chocolate chip pudding cookies and then put everything on a tray and took 4 coasters with me and the went to the couch and placed the coasters down and then put the platter of cookies down and then put the tea down in front of the ladies.

Artemis, Athena and Hera took the tea and drank but when the tea hit their taste buds the moaned in pleasure making me a little uncomfortable with them possibly seeing my growing erection. I shrugged it off then said "well I hope you have come here to talk and drink tea cuz if not then I am going to have to ask you to leave and I am really trying to be polite right now I mean 8 months in Tartarus isn't easy on a guy and then moving a giant arena across country and back is also hard so please ladies I would like to make this as peaceful as possible"

They smiled but then Hera said "well Perseus we have a lot of things to thank you for and I have to say thank you for removing all our titanly troubles forever" I smiled and nodded my head whilst taking a sip of tea.

I then said "well it wasn't easy but it is satisfying to see my hard work paid off oh and I would like to show you something but I would ask you not attack me once I do this because it may seem wrong but don't take it the wrong way"

I then stood up and brushed my hands off then I walked over to Hera and pressed my hand against just above her breasts and then pushed through and pulled out a pair of scales which I then said was the marriage scales.

All the goddesses were enraged at first but then when they saw that he pushed his hand into Hera's body and pulled out a pair of scales were they confused. I explained what it was for power I had and then Athena asked her to be done and then Artemis.

I pulled out a book which was the book of knowledge or otherwise known as the book of Toth. Athena seemed proud of her soul object and then I did Artemis and I pulled out a wolf cub with moonrays as fur and silver eyes.

All the goddesses were entranced with their objects when I said I had to put them back or risk losing their soul. They agreed quickly but honestly they wouldn't lose their souls I just made that up.

That is when Athena asked to see my soul so I did I pulled it out and when it came out there was in my hand one thing and I loved my soul for the object it was the actual hope diamond seeing as all other hope diamonds didn't even come close to compare to the original that was every color of a rainbow and glowing with hope in its core. I then said "well I hoped you liked reading my soul but now I am gonna putt it back.

They looked at me quizzically and then I said "a certain type of soul determines how a person's personality is so Hera's biggest Trait is trust, Artemis is Loyalty, Athena's is Brains, mine is Hope"

They then all understood and Hera said "well it is all of our best traits and my fatal flaw is Trust whilst Artemis is Loyalty and Athena's is either Pride or Thirst but pride being more dominant"

I smiled and said "well that is correct but now to why you have come I must ask" they all blushed and looked away. I being the dimwit I am didn't understand and just looked quissicly at them.

They looked at me and the Hera said rather low though but he heard "I love you" I was so shocked that she said that and then to hear say it too. I was so shocked that I promptly fell over and passed out.


	5. Announcement

king of amazons will be changed to an crossover because of my friends nagging me to do so and i think it would work if i played it correctly but update will come up around 9:00


	6. Chapter 5

Hera's Pov

I saw him fall over from shock and then I caught him but he was passed out from the shock of it all. I turned around and looked at the others and saw them staring at me with jealousy.

I figure this is the best time to say what I want to say "you are so not getting him in a million years he is mine in every aspect" they scowled at me then Artemis said "well good thing then that the prophecy says any of us three could get him or even an amazon could"

I grew worried and then I heard someone groan so I looked down and saw Percy staring at me wide eyed. I smiled at him and then he just vanished and in his place was a gem which I knew was Percy so I picked it up and put it on the couch. And so after a while he changed back but he was unconscious and resting from the shock I guess. He was snoring lightly with everyone watching him so I said slowly to everyone so they understood.

"I say we all have a week each to try and get him to like one of us and if he likes all of us then we give him an ultimatum" they slowly nodded and then when I started to here groaning I stared down at him and saw him vanish and reapere seconds later but now he had gem like eyes for a second before he vanished again and then reappered and he just groaned again and said "you know the fates hate me or love me which ever they do I hate them with every fiber of my immortal being"

We all chuckled but then text started to appear above Percy's head and it read "Perseus God of Light, Souls, Liquid, Heroes, Warfare and Elements. Domains The Earth, Amazon areas, Sea of monsters. Animal Phoenix and The Kraken. Symbol of Power King's Soul. On the chart from mortal to Chaos Perseus is on medium primordial at lowest and High Primordial at highest.

We all gasped and started to back away from Percy but then he said "I never knew I would get the kraken as a pet" we smiled but then I said "Percy I have to ask you to come with me too the council and then tell them the domains you have and how you got them and then everything else I can explain"

He nodded then said "huh what's this oh that's cool I guess but wait they are all oh my gods she really never told us fuck that goddess for everything she has done I could of used the extra hand fuck this, Fawkes come here!"

A phoenix appeared and started trilling and when Percy turned into a majestic Phoenix with ghostly white feathers and souls rolling around in them the phoenix bowed and trilled again but then he vanished and Percy said "I need to go I just have to fix this with a certain goddess I will bring her to you"

He flashed away and we flashed to the council and started the meeting and when we finished our explanation of everything we heard someone come in and say "you know when someone tells you to come without a fight you do so or at least when it comes to me" the woman he dragged by her hair was Hecate and she started to scream at us to stop him.

I was livid until he said "we have here a woman who has been raising a completely different world and lets guess that she never told you because I doubt you know that witches and wizards exist and that they have had only 18 years ago a war with a dark wizard who wanted to take over the world and so when I got my new animal of Phoenixes I started to see how many was left an I was sad to say only 9 remain and one was stuck with this meddling woman's son who for all intents and purposes died before the war and had tricked the leader to go to his death bed but survived and killed the dark wizard but when I came to find her she started to cower and grovel and so when she finally couldn't get away she bribed me with her domain of magic which she so stupidly gave me and then gave me all information about it and all uses of it but let's not forget Apollo's hand in this with him giving away the gift of prophecy to many a witches and wizards"

They stared in shock but then all the gods turned and stared at Apollo who cowered in his throne. Percy then said I wished this would be a cool thing that I saved these things and could make something of it but here I guess it will work best"

He started to summon the five rivers from the Amazon layer and then he made it into a blob but he took out 9 items and summoned 3 more and said "Tears of the monstrous Phoenix, Heart of Draco the dragon king, heart strings of the Nemean Alicorn, Fangs of the Impaler, Tooth of the Kraken, Book of Toth, Soul of the Fallen One, Unicorn tail string, Chains of Fenrir the God Slayer, Tartarian Oak, Soul Dreaver Willow and Blood infused Elder wood"

The gods all looked stunned but one was screaming and writhing trying to get away but then she screamed and said "stop it will never work you will destroy this place if it doesn't work!" we all panicked then but seconds later the blob became a 13 inch wand with the five rivers snaking its way up the wood wand and I have to say it looked absolutely breathtaking with the woods carved and made to look like celtic knots were on them and the rivers snaking and flowing around and in through the knots and then I saw how it all started to shake but then a soul entered it not just any soul but Percy's soul which settled the wand and so seconds later he came out of it again and when done he looked super pleased as because he said "I love this but Hecate you are foolish" he waved the wand and said "Stupefy" and a bolt of red exploded into Hecate and she was out of the game but then he yelled "Expelliarmus" and from her pocket came a wand which he then said "I gift this to Nico Di Angelo and I charm it to always to return to him crumbling to ash when it does"

He then said "just so everyone knows I hope you see me later in time I guess and now I bid you fare well I have a train to catch" he turned around and vanished but then Nico appeared and said "yea I'm going with him this is so cool I can't wait" he then turned and vanished into the shadows.

We all stared at Hecate then Apollo took a wand out and said "Re-invigorate" and then she woke up and explained herself but Zeus just said "you will not be allowed back your domain and I wish you would have told us so that all the demigods didn't need to die on those two wars"

Percy's Pov

I was now changed into a eleven year old boy and so I changed Nico as well when I then was pleased with everything I started to gather the books we need and then I decided my house should be my house and so I made a new common room in the school called Hogwarts and I named it Merlin House and then I added Portraits of thousands of magical animals and made the walls white and also added animal designs into the walls then I started to make the millions of secrets I would have in this house and so when I finally had all of it done I gave one specific secret to one specific animal. I made the common room 3 times as big as the Gryffindor common room and also I made it so that you could ask and it would change and summon anything you wanted then above the fire place I made a map that showed every corridor and hall everything in the entire castle on the map and finally I made the dorms with the same features as the common room but the normal size for a dorm room.

When I was done with all that I made the whole wizarding world vaguely remember 3 of the oldest houses dating back to the birth of Greece exist in their minds and then I made three house vaults one for my name which would be Phoenix and then I made one for Nico who would be Kraken and the one for Thalia with the name of Basilisk.

They all had around 6000 properties each and millions of magical items but also I had us have 10543 million galleons 3470 sickles and 63 knuts in my house and the others had about one hundred million less galleons.

I then summoned Thalia and explained it to her and she agreed with all of her being so I gave her the ability to use Parseltongue and Parselmagic. I gave Nico the ability of a Metamorphagus and being able to use occulemency and Legillimens.

I as being the god of magic am everything but I chose to enhance my Animagi abilities for now and so I became a Natural Multi Animagus and my natural form is the Phoenix form I used before.

The date was only a day away for us to go to the school so I just summoned us to the common room of merlin then I started making Thalia's wand which I have to say turned out to be very powerful nearly as powerful as Nico's.

I made us some clothes that would be robes for us but they only were worn by our three houses which were for me and Nico a Boohoo Lois Belted Military trench coat with Versace Studded Black Leather Moto Pants and Martin Ankle Flats Army Boot Tactical Long Shoes and for Thalia she had the same shoes and the same pants but her jacket was a Fashion Unisex Punk Streampunk Visual Kei Gothic Long Jacket Coat Hoodie.

We all loved the clothes and so when we had them we decided to then just wait here until finally getting on the train. We finally flashed to the train and got on with many people staring at us.

I decided we should go to one of the rooms furthest down and so we did all in our eleven year old forms. The train ride took 6 hours of people looking into the room.

We finally stopped and got off to the station and then we first years were called over to the boats. I sighed then got in the boat with a boy called James Potter who was the son of the defeater of Voldemort.

We stepped out of the boat and walked up the stairs and stopped when told to but then a voice said "you three there why are you not in your robes?" I said "madame we are not in need of them seeing as we are wearing our family clothes and before you ask who we are wait till the sorting hat says our name or you call it out"

She nodded slowly and then said to follow her and so we did but we three didn't really inspect the ceiling or flying candles. once we stopped the woman started calling out names and the sorting hat started calling out house names on the person who had then been judged by the house hat but some people were said to stand to the side until the ceremony was over and so when my name was called I walked over and sat down to hear the sorting hat cackle with laughter and say loudly "finally this house has not been used since the beginning were have you been my boy you ancestors just up and left leaving the school to close the house but not to fret the castle has kept it clean and usable" I laughed with him and said "well met Sopho I hope my ancestors were nice to you and may I ask does the 8 remaining still live there" he laughed again and said "yes they do I shall give you the eggs and Ametarrasu should wake when your friend uses the spell"

I smiled then said "do it Sopho I think they are all puzzled" Sopho grinned and screamed out "all of Hogwarts rejoice for the family of old has returned welcome back the fifth house of Hogwarts Merlin House" suddenly a house table appeared and the whole room fitted itself and finally worked itself into a good position I took Sopho off my head and then said "all you have been put to the side you were put there for the new house and I believe the 6 of the oldest houses should meet the houses of Kraken, Phoenix and Basilisk again should you not" the whole hall was stunned when they heard the three names then I said "welcome all of the houses of Longbottom, Greengrass, Potter, Patil, Lovegood and the lost heir of the house of black or is that incorrect miss Leonora"

The mentioned girl Pouted and said "how did you know only two people know I am the daughter of Sirius black and Poppy Pomfrey" this made many gasp but I only laughed and said "the king of Phoenixes knows much my dear for example I know that I am a natural multi animagus but every one of my family has been so"

I turned into my phoenix form and back causing more gasps and then I said "well I would like my two friends to get sorted and then I think the old tradition of the person who was head of House for Merlin house was the headmaster so Mcgonagall would you take your place as head of house for merlin house"

She nodded slowly with a shocked expression still on her face as I sat down on the table with my 6 other house members and waited for Thalia and Nico to join me.

After five minutes they did and we all smiled as I said in a trill of the phoenix "Phoenixes hatch and grow for your master and then come I think the school needs its symbol back don't you" they all looked at me but then a timer appeared above the table with ten seconds left as it came down to zero 8 birds flew in and perched themselves on one of the 6's shoulders and two others on mine which were amazingly beautiful and I couldn't wait for them to join my family I was going to build of them.


End file.
